Caged
by Midori's corner
Summary: Sakura has worked herself in a big problem. She faces a situation in which hope is the only thing that keeps her alive. Kakashi-Sakura, M for… well it's dark and mature…


Take away,

These hands of darkness.

Reaching for my soul.

Now, the cold wind,

blows out my candles.

Feeling,

only fear,

without any hope.

A thousand dark moons.

A thousand winters long.

A million fallen stars,

the candle burns in the womb.

Lyrics from Within Temptation, song ; Candles

One of the best bands out there… And releasing their new album this month :D:D Can't wait.

Look up the song on you-tube, it's worth your time :D

* * *

_Sakura lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling without seeing anything. She didn't know how many days had passed. She had lost all feeling of time._

_The room was small with only a double bed with silk red sheets, a door to very small shower, a cabinet with towels and a set of underwear and a chair under the single window the room had.. Roses stood on the window sill and the low cabinet and filled the room with their strong sweet scent. It almost overpowered the other scents in the room, almost. When she moved on the bed a fresh wave of scent flew up and filled her nose. It made her nauseous so she lay as silent as she could. The door opened and a man walked in. Sakura knew what to do._

_She plastered a smile on her face and hoped they are fooled by it. As gracious she could she swung her feet over the matrass and places her bare feet on the ground. She rose from the bed and stood motionless before the man. Sakura could feel his eyes checking her out and every fiber of her body told her to hide or run away._

_She had done that on the first day and she still wore the scars of it. No she was trapped and she knew it would take a miracle to get out. _

_And if there is one thing the world is short on than it were miracles._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura jumped through the canopy of the trees. Green of the leaves blurred past her in an rhythmic and lulling speed and soon she had sunken into her own thoughts.

Just a couple of days ago she begun to pay closer attention to Kakashi's behavior and something caught her attention. Naruto always teased her about it, and even Sai took part of it, but she never really noticed it, until lately. Kakashi _was _behaving oddly. She really couldn't place a finger on it and it was just a feeling and a suspicion but if even Naruto would notice it than there had to be something.

Somehow he seemed always to be close to her. If there were no missions for her to do she worked at the hospital. She could practice her medic skills and enlarge her knowledge. The hospital was one of her favorite places to be and everyday was something new. Tsunade still taught her new jutsu and medic skills she could use in missions or at the hospital.

With delight she thought back at the surgery she had done on a man whose feet had been crushed by an iron beam. All his bones in his feet were broken and it had took her two whole hours to set them all, but she had done it alone and that made her really proud. Tired but happy she had left the hospital and found Kakashi waiting outside for her, something he seemed to do a lot but she never paid it much attention. He had bought her dinner and even complimented her on her work.

Sakura allowed herself to smile. There had been more of such things but she never really thought about them. Now she did and strangely it made her happy. She tried to think about it more but there was a disturbance in the air that grew bigger by the minute. She couldn't see it but feel it all the better. Something of someone was closing in one her. At first she thought it was Kakashi, with his following skills he could do so undetected and you only noticed if he wanted you to, but this felt different. She increased her speed and jumped faster to the border of Sand. It still would take her a whole day to reach it and she was getting tired. After only a short pause hours ago she had continued her journey. Now she cursed that decision, but she had an odd feeling all day. A tingle in her neck and a cold shiver over her spine had made her wary and she hadn't been able to rest well.

In the middle of her track she turned and tried to see what was behind her. The forest remains silent as it always was and only the birds sang. She saw nothing but the feeling increased. She turned in time to catch the next branch and jumped further towards Sand. Her ration consisted only on food pills and she took one while jumping. She tried to relive the comment Kakashi had made years ago but the unease made it unable to think about such things.

Sakura closed her eyes and jumped as silent as she could. Someone was following her. She could hear a very distance thud of feet hitting threes. Now she knew for sure, someone was behind her. Another cold shiver ran down her spine. She increased her speed and noticed the other person did so too. She was sure that person followed her and wasn't there on accident. She wished she wasn't alone.

The one behind her increased his speed. Sakura could feel him closing in and increased her speed too, but tired as she was she couldn't keep it up for a long time. Eventually she slowed down a bit and the one behind her finally caught up with her.

First she saw a long cloak, completely black, then her eyes trailed up to meet the face. Two crimson red eyes looked at her. Eyes devoted of any emotions.

"You're dead," Sakura whispered. The shock startled her so much so couldn't think normally.

"Guess not," The man said. Sakura misplaced her feet on the next branch, she felt her balance swift. Hastily she tried to grab something but missed. Nothing but air and branches lay behind her. Her feet slipped of the branch and she felt off it towards the ground. Before she could even think the man had grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the branch again and warp his other arm around her waist. He jumped further as if nothing had happened before, while still holding her.

"You could let me go," She said grimly. He was holding her to tightly and she didn't like it at all.

"You don't have to act so grumpy," He set her on a branch and slowly draws his hands from her. Now that she had time to think fear welled up in her stomach and she remembered the words she had heard years ago. _"When facing a Sharingan alone, run without fail," _But it was far too late for running away. He forced her to stop and turned to face her.

xxxxxxxxx

_He stepped further into the room and the door closed behind him. Thick walls and thick solid doors, everything was to keep the sound and the girls inside. Some costumers would talk, this man said nothing. He looked around the small room. His eyes rested on the bed and went to her. _

"_Take it all off," he said in a low and harsh voice. Sakura's hand went slowly up to the clip of her bra between her breasts, the green lace bra felt on the ground. She bent over and slides her panties down to her ankles. How many times today? She tough. The third and from all of them he was the most repulsive. As soon as he had stepped into the room she could smell him, the sweat and Tabaco. The color of his clothes had faded to a grayish color, they were torn and patched on some places and in dire need of a wash. She hoped he would be a bit cleaner but knew better._

_Last time she had tried to talk a man under the shower had resulted in brushes on her face and arms and after the beating he was rougher to her than needed. Nobody would help and he had even enjoyed her screaming for help. _

_The man unzipped his pants and took them off, he treaded his clothes like they were new and expensive. He folds every single piece neatly and laid them on the chair. Sakura remained silent and stood next the bed, waiting for what the man would demand of her._

"_Lay on the bed," Sakura obedient him and immediately sat down on the bed and slowly lowered herself on her back. She had to fight the urge to cover herself. The silk felt cold and impersonal like all of the room. She felt the same. The man walked slowly to the bed, his eyes fixed on her. She didn't look at him, she never looked at the men in the room and looked at everything close, the wall, the ceiling and even the bed. She felt the bed move under his weight. The warmth of his skin touched her first, and then his body came. Sakura closed her eyes and clenched her fist in the sheets._

_Think of good times, she desperately though by herself, think of the good times_

_xxxxxxxx_

"I'll come for you in a couple of days. Take your time to say goodbye to one person, just one," He said and without further notice he disappeared. Sakura's knees refused to carry her any longer and she slide down against the tree and dropped on the branch. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she couldn't stop shaking. A couple of days, how many would that be, two, three a week? She didn't know. And to say goodbye to only one person? She shook her head. She was getting ahead of things. If she just sat and thought about it she would find a solution. She had to.

* * *

Do me a favor and review. Tell me what you think of this and who it's written. Any tips on improving and such. I really appreciate them.

Lots of love…


End file.
